


You Are Not Your Skin

by alinamustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trans!OC, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinamustdie/pseuds/alinamustdie
Summary: A story about a Transgender Hunter Teen who hunts together with the Winchesters who don’t know that he’a Trans





	You Are Not Your Skin

I heard the bunker's doors shut close and started to rush from my room into the great hall to greet Dean Winchester who had brought me and his brother something from Taco Bell after we've been pleading for what felt like hours. A wide smile spread across my face as soon as I saw the older Winchester holding a brown paper back in his hand.

"Finally!", I exclaimed, a little too high pitched. I thanked Dean with another wide smile and grabbed one of the backs from his hands.

"You could've said a proper thank you!", he teased. I was able to hear his smile.

It has become normal. It has become so normal that Dean drove to buy food, while Sam usually sits in the library and does research. And I'm doing whatever I want. Dean usually persisted I was too young to hunt that's why I had no liabilities. It's always been like that ever since they found me on the street after a vampire has killed my parent who was after me to kill me as well. They rescued me and took me with them. I had no other family in the US and I had not enough money to spend it on a flight to London. Besides, I didn't really want to leave. I've hunted down the assholes that killed my parent together with the brothers and killed them dead. It was half as pleasing as I thought it would be to get my revenge. On our way to Lebanon, Kansas where the bunker is based, Sam explained the supernatural to me and how they lived. I accepted it and it was astonishingly easy, remembering that vampires, actual monsters, have killed my parents.

But oh, who knew how the tables would turn. I secretly started to learn to shoot, Dean taught me from time to time how to drive and Sam explained to me how to properly research from reliable sources. I became an amazing hunter who was ready to gank some monster's heads off. I was just not allowed to. Dean didn't want the childhood Sam and he had for me. He offered me to live with Jody from time to time but I told him living with the brothers and their extraordinary lifestyle didn't matter to me.

"If you don't eat your food it will be getting cold, Caleb", Sam urged me. He was right so I sat down at the big table and opened the brown back to reveal an in kitchen foil-wrapped burrito. Hungrily I let my eyes wander over it, which made Sam chuckle.

"Oh, c'mon isn't a guy allowed to appreciate such beauty?", I joked, unfolding the kitchen foil. Dean raised an eyebrow, not able to speak because his mouth was already filled with the burrito. I bit a big bite and moaned, that's how good a burrito can be. Sam laughed fully now. He had a salad in front of him. Honestly, that's a part of Sam I cannot understand- how can you order a salad at a fast food place? I had to laugh at my own thought, almost spitting out the food I was chewing on. Sam and Dean both looked at me surprised but started to laugh anyway.

-

After lunch, I helped Sam to find books and sort them into their predesignated place to keep the bunker clean, as Dean came in, a newspaper under his arm.

"Looks like some werewolves are murdering innocents", he said, "up in Illinois." He looked Sam straight in the eye, who was trying to put a book on the highest shelf that was even too high for himself. Sam shortly looked at me and then back up to Dean.

"You know, keeping Caleb in the bunker won't help him really much."

"He's just a boy, Sam. Cut it. He's too young. Period."

"Dean, he is 17! You were younger when you went on your first hunt all alone! He would be with us all the time and he has a lot of knowledge from doing research", Sam tried. Dean just rolled his eyes.

I hated to be treated like I was not being in the same room as them or as if I was a little girl. I was not. Dean let his eyes wander over me and scoffed: "Only if we take Cas with us, who can quickly get Caleb out of any trouble." Without waiting for an answer he turned away and went into the direction of the bunkers bedrooms.

"Look, he doesn't mean it like that", Sam tried to explain, "he just wants you to be saved and not to live the childhood we had." I faked a smile and told Sam that I was fine. He didn't believe me, Sam could tell when someone lied. I went to pack some stuff I would need for the case and journey up to Illinois when I heard a faint knock.

"Caleb?", asked a deep voice.

"Come in, Castiel", I answered. The angel and I were close friends since a lot of the times we were left behind on a hunt. He slowly opened the door and stepped into my room. My room looked like what you'd expect it to look- posters of bands I liked were hanging on the walls, or dirty clothes being scattered all around my bed. After all, I was just a teenager who rarely had the opportunity to leave the bunker and my room was my safe haven. Castiel was used to the mess.

"Caleb, you know that Dean..."

"Didn't mean it, I know", I interrupted. Dean could be a dick if something didn't work like he had planned it. Me coming with them on a hunt meant another burden to take care off. He worried about me. If something would happen on that hunt to me he would punish himself for it. He truly was a good guy. Castiel tried to smile- it was just an attempt since he rarely smiled at all- but it did help and made me feel better. He told me to finish packing which I did. 

Finally, I was able to leave behind this prison and as soon as we left Lebanon, Dean driving, Sam sitting shotgun and me and Cas in the back, I felt how tense I was. This was going to be the first time I knew what I was doing during a hunt- my first proper hunt!

-

We drove until we reached Des Moines in Iowa. Dean was tired because we got into heavy traffic in Omaha and wanted to rest rather than to continue. Sam offered to drive but Dean refused that he would not let anyone drive baby for another 5 hours. Sam and Dean went to a motel we drove past and booked two rooms. One for him and Sam and one for me and Castiel but since Cas doesn't sleep it was technically my own room. I wandered off into the bathroom to wash my face and take off my binder. Filled with dysphoria by simply looking at my breasts in the mirror I jumped under the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gathered all my courage to upload to AO3! I hope you liked it and I hope my English is adequate enough


End file.
